User blog:OfficialSinger/The New Girl
In the dojo Jack and Kim were practicing with Rudy. He yelled out numerous Karate Moves and they responded by performing them in perfect execution. Just as Rudy yelled 'Roundhouse Kick!' Ty entered the dojo with Frank and a girl with light brown hair wearing a Black Dragon Gi with a Black Belt. 'I am here to show off!' Ty announced proudly, and very loudly might I add. 'What do you want Ty?' Rudy spat. 'Didn't he just make it clear?' asked Frank who was actually confused, not being mean. 'I have a new star student. Sloane Adams!' Ty announced as the girl stepped forward. 'Whoa wait a second, Sloane is ''your''student?' Rudy exclaimed. 'Wow fascinating!' said Kim sarcastically. 'Why do you even care?' 'Oh maybe because she's a 2nd Degree Black Belt!' Jack exclaimed. Ty and Rudy started arguing while Jack and Frank started arguing. Kim rolled her eyes. 'I'm gonna go change now.' Sloane ran over to her. 'Wait a second!' Kim turned around. 'Yes?' 'Why don't you like the Black Dragons?' Sloane asked. 'Because they're retched centred nutcases' Kim replied shrugging with her Southern Accent coming in. 'You think I'm a retched centered nutcase?' asked Sloane. 'Depends, do I know you?' Kim asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 'Do you want to?' Sloane replied. 'Hey that ryhmes!' 'OK?' Kim said as more of a question than an answer. 'So you're new?' 'Yeah, I'm originally from New York but I moved a week ago' Sloane answered. 'Tennessee. Southern Belle, call me that' Kim paused for dramatic effect. 'I'll say some nice words at your funeral.' Sloane laughed until she saw Kim was dead serious. 'Can I call you Kimmy?' 'I'll personally dig your grave.' 'Kimberley?' 'I'll bury you alive!' 'Kimberly Anne?' 'Since when was my name Anne?' 'I'll just call you Kim then.' 'Now you got it right' Kim laughed. 'So you want me to show you round Seaford?' 'Sure, I would get a tour guide but they're boring' Sloane replied. They both laughed before leaving. THEME SONG 'Ty just leave!' Rudy shouted. 'OK fine. Come on Frank, Slo . . . . Where's Sloane?' 'Wow, you lost a student. I didn't know they disliked you to THAT point!' Jack laughed. Ty rolled his eyes and left with Frank. 'Hey Rudy, Sloane left with Kim' said Jack. 'With Kim?' asked Rudy before. 'Yeah, they seemed to be getting along' Jack answered getting lost at the though of Kim. 'OK first, don't start daydreaming about her "beautiful blonde hair" or her "mocha-brown eyes" and two, this just might help us!' siad Rudy thoughtfully. 'How exactly?' asked Jack confused. 'If Kim and Sloane become friends, then Kim can get Sloane to join our dojo!' 'That's an awesome idea Rudy, I'll talk to Kim later about it' said Jack. 'No WE will. Last time I asked you to tell Kim something for me over the phone, you spent like three hours talking about anythng BUT that!' Rudy exclaimed. Jack blushed, a "manly blush" anyway. 'Whatever Rudy.' The next day Kim walked into the dojo. Jack and Milton were sparring while Jerry was talking on the phone. In Spanish. Rudy was watching them spar. 'Hey guys!' When Jack heard Kim's voice he flipped Milton then he and Rudy ran over to Kim. 'Hey Kim, how was your day with Sloane yesterday?' asked Rudy. 'Oh yeah Rudy I'm so sorry I cut practice I just-' Rudy cut her off. 'Oh its no problem sweetie!' Sweetie? 'OK what do you want?' Kim asked with her Southern Accent. 'Well, how would you describe you and Sloane's . . . realationship?' asked Jack. 'Well we're friends I guess. She's way nicer than Grace anyway' Kim shrugged. Jerry shouted something in Spanish at them, probably at the mention of Grace. 'OK?' Jack asked. 'Well, we want you to help us recruit her to join our dojo' said Rudy. 'And why would I do that?' asked Kim. 'Because then you can hang with Sloane everyday' Rudy lied. 'Look if Sloane is happy as a Black Dragon then-' Jack cut her off. 'You won't be the only girl at the dojo anymore.' 'I'M IN!!!!' Jack smirked victoriously. 'Rudy you owe me twenty bucks.' Rudy groaned and handed him the money. END OF PART 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts